Vanishing Hero: Warp (REBOOTRETELLING)
by RandomName18
Summary: (I have permission from the original author) This is an OC story about a hero in training with the ability to teleport. My brother jct1345 (biological not like figurative) started this story and I'm gonna finish it (maybe) please Read Rate Review
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Notes)

Hey, the original author of this story, JCT1345, he's my older brother and for any of you out there who are fans of his I'll be the first to let you know that he's officially retiring from writing. One of the reasons was that this story never really gained too much traction while he was writing it, he's a big fan of the My Hero Academia Anime But never really took the time to read the manga or wiki pages, which led him to get a few things wrong.

Anyway, this is my take on the story he was trying to write, I've made a few changes to help things make more canon sense, Like changing some of the quirks around and characters names and such. First ill introduce the character in a wiki format, please enjoy.

* * *

Name: Yuuto Genji (Kenta Genji was original name, but this sounds better to me.)

Birthday: August 9th

Current age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 170cm/5ft 7in

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Blood type: B-

Quirk: Formerly Quirkless, Vanishing

STATUS

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Genji Family Household

Family: koishi Genji (Father), Youske Genji (Brother), Yuuma Genji (Sister)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Genji Crime family (Former) League Of Villians (Former) U. A.

OVERVIEW

 **Yuuto Genji** is a fan made character of my own creation, in the Boku No Hero Academia universe.

Originally born quirkless, Genji is granted the ability to teleport due to an expirement conducted by the leader of the League of Villians All for One (originally Shigaraki but that didn't make sense.) as an attempt to gain the favor of Yuuto's father Koishi, a very successful Japanese crime lord and super villain.

On his first outing as a super villain, he refused to endanger the lives of innocent civilians and was forced into conflict with a fellow villain. The Media originally portrayed him as an unknown hero with a unique quirk, and after meeting with All Might he was convinced to join the U.A. Hero course class 1.A.

APPEARANCE

Yuuto has traditional black Japanese eyes and messy black hair that can occasionally cover his eyes. He has a symmetrical face and a good smile that lead most girls his age to consider him attractive physically.

His street clothes consist of a black patternless T-shirt and blue jeans, on occasions he'll wear a black hooded jacket.

During school hours he wears either his U.A. Standard grey jacket and white dress shirt, with black pants and a red necktie. Or his U.A. Blue sweatsuit for PE.

As a child, Yuuto was horribly skinny due to the neglect of his father and his black hair grew out to be long and unkept. After receiving his quirk and a few long months of training, Yuuto has a lean muscular build.

Yuuto has two costumes. His first being an all black body suit topped with a motorcycle helmet and drawing inspiration from a ninja. His second costume was also based on a ninja, but this time was colored Blue and Red to represent U.A. And his helmet was given a more form fitting upgrade and a yellow viser.

PERSONALITY

Yuuto isn't used to large crowds of people, and isn't especially comfortable with lots of attention. But in a more intimate environment is where Yuuto's personality shines.

Yuuto has a very strong sense of justice, feeling that doing the right thing should take priority over anything else and is even willing to break the rules if necessary. Yuuto, do to his childhood upbringing, has a personal vendetta against Villains. Maybe as a way to separate himself from his family, but Yuuto considers the existence of Villains to be a personal insult.

Yuuto's powerful quirk has made him overly confident of his abilities, he often views class work as too easy, and boring to require his full effort. This confidence can often lead him to make poor decisions.

ABILITIES

Overall abilities: Yuuto was created by the League of Villains as a way to defeat some of the world's most powerful heroes. His quirk aside, the process that gave him his power also helped to mold him into a vessel capable of using it properly. He has enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes.

He's a master martial artist, being trained in several disciplines including Ninjutsu. He's skilled with a sword, knives, staffs, shurikens, smoke bombs, and a variety of other weapons. While training for the League of Villains, Yuuto would constantly fight with low level Villains almost daily, providing him with plenty of combat training which allowed him to develop his specialized close range ambush style that takes full advantage of his quirk.

Quirk: Vanishing is a quirk which gives its user to instantaneously shift change location, or teleport. Yuuto uses it to defend from enemy attacks. Offensively he can use it to deliver sudden surprise attacks and devastating rapid combo attacks, or simply to traverse distances quickly.

Pairing Yuuto's skill set with his unique quirk can make him a very powerful adversary, but he isn't without his weaknesses. Yuuto can only teleport to a location he can perfectly visualize and in intense combat situations this usually translates to only being able to teleport to places in immediately in his line of sight. His range isn't incredible, he can't teleport more than 1 mile in any given direction at once. And using his quirk does take a toll on his body and using it too much will exhaust him.

 **Equipment:**

Costume- Yuuto's original black costume was very low tech, it was designed to allow for smooth and efficient movements. His second costume is much more advanced. Designed by the pro hero Powerloader with input from a few support students, it comes equipped with an internal computer that can give Yuuto a 360 view of his surroundings. He also has a built in targeting system that helps him to effectively use projectiles.

Sword- Yuuto's father gave him a light weight katana for his super villain debut, he used it in his fight against Komodo.

Shurikens- Yuuto's father gave him a set of shurikens for his super villain debut, he used them in his fight against Komodo.

Shock disks/ mini bombs- Yuuto was given a new, more humane arsenal of projectiles along with his hero costume. Shock disks are small light weight projectiles that can be thrown at and attached to targets and deliver an immobilizing, taser-like shock. Mini bombs are marble sized explosives that can be detonated to produce large plumes of smoke for cover, but also generate enough explosive force to someone away.

Stats

 **Power:** 2/5 D

 **Speed:** 5/5 A

 **Technique:** 6/5 S

 **Intelligence:** 3/5 C

 **Cooperativeness:** 2/5 D

* * *

Chapter 1: A Warped Origin

My name is Yuuto Genji, and I live in a super powered world!

From people who can generate fire and those who can fly, to those with the ability to lift things with their minds and run at super speeds, over 80% of the population was born with some type of fantastic power, that we call quirks.

The sudden explosion of these quirks in the everyday society and the panic it ensued, gave rise to probably the coolest profession of all time, Superheroes. Heroes for short, are those who choose to use their quirks for the benefit of others. Selfless, brave, and honorable, these heroes embody some of the best aspects of humanity. Unfortunately it seems that just like comic books, for every hero there is someone who would rather use their gifts for their own benefits even if others suffer the consequences, a Villain. Unfortunately villainy is where my story starts.

My father, Koishi Genji is a ruthless super villain and one of the few organized crime bosses left in Japan. He is cruel yet powerful and demands authority everywhere he goes. He is most memorable for a battle against the Hellfire hero Endeavor, where he was burned so badly he was left with no use in his left arm, not that he really needs it. His quirk is called Next Step, his senses are hightened to the point where he can smell the very chemical changes in persons emotions and can usually predict an opponents next step.

Let's just say my old man isn't the most understanding person in the world and because of his own success he held rather high expectations for his children.

His oldest son, my brother Youske was born with the ability to produce blades from the joints on his body, like his knees and elbows. Youske may be lacking in brains, but his quirk should allow him to become a master Assassin. My sister Yuuma has an amazing quirk that allows her to manipulate a persons body after kissing them. Her good looks and cunning mind make her a force to be reckoned with.

Two wonderful children to call his own, with formidable powers worthy of praise and admiration. Now you must be wondering where I the youngest child fits into this, what's my incredible power, well I'll answer that with a story of my own.

* * *

(10 years ago)

"What the hell did you just say!" I watched quietly as my father yelled at man wearing a white lab coat. He then slammed a clipboard that the man he had handed him onto the floor.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've run every test and we just can't determine the boy's quirk." The squeamish doctor quickly explained in a panic. "The joints in his pinky toes are developed correctly to suggest he has a quirk. But he's already 5 years old and no sign of a significant quirk has been discovered. A very weak

quirk like the ability to eat lots of spicy food without getting sick could have developed, but it's more likely that no quirk has develooooooopppp!"

My father quickly grabbed the poor man by the collar and hoisted him into the air. "Are you telling me that MY son is some weak quirkless loser….." His voice was compressed by his own anger but it was almost deathly threatening.

"I-I'm sorry sir but it looks like it… YAAHHH!" My father tossed the man aside as he turned away from the two of us.

I finally decided it was time to speak up. "Papa! What's going on? What are you to talking ab…" My father shot a vicious glare at me that kept me from finishing. His eyes full of shame, anger, and overwhelming disappointment.

"You!" He gestured to the doctor. "Get this weakling out of my sight!" My father then walked away, at that would be the last time I'd see my father for an ungodly amount of time.

Years past by as I was locked in my room. Hours and hours of isolation, the only social interactions I experienced were when one of the many servants that work at my father's mansion brought me my daily meal and even then they said no more than a few words to me.

I spent my time teaching myself to read and write, as books were one of the only luxuries available to a failure like me. But eventually you could only reread the same old books so many times before the stories are burned into your brain, to the point you don't even need to look at the words to know what they said. But I read on no matter and years of reading, hoping to replace the memory of dear old Dad's disappointed scowl that seemed to burn itself into my psyche permanently.

* * *

(9 years later)

In the years of solitude, I had grown into a very thin, pale individual. My nappy uncut hair reached all the way down to my shoulder's, covering most of my face but leaving a single eye visible.

One day I was sitting quietly on my bed when I suddenly heard a loud "SLAM!" and two of my father's thugs had busted down my door.

I stared up at the two menacing looking individuals and felt myself tremble. "What's going on? Who are you people?"

"Shut it kid." "Yeah we aren't here to answer your questions. All you need to know is that your coming with us." The thugs answered together, before grabbing me by each of my arms and dragging me out of my room. Any resistance on my part would've been fruitless considering my rather abysmal physical condition, so I gave in as the two men dragged me away.

* * *

(Minutes later)

The two thugs violently tossed upon reaching their destination, causing me to tumble across the floor into a brightly lit room.

When I recovered from the fall, my eyes began to adjust to the large amounts of light that I wasn't use to. When alas my vision returned I looked to see my father standing a few feet away from me, talking to a man I'd never seen before.

The man was tall with broad shoulders and an imposing posture. He wore a black suit with black pants and wore a large complicated black mask over his face and mask.

"Here he is." My father said as he gestured to me. "This is the one I want you to perform the experiment on."

The word "experiment" scared me and I looked over to see what appeared to be multiple scientists working on a large amount of machinery including a large glass cylinder. As I study the strange equipment, the masked man made his way over to me.

He slowly examined my body as sat their awkwardly in fear. He walked circles around me multiple times before completing his evaluation. "Perfect…" His voice was loud and powerful, like someone who was used to making large speeches. "He should work just fine." Then with a snap of his fingers two more henchmen lifted me up and began to take me towards the large glass tube.

This time I tried harder to resist verbally, as I was still unsure about the strange items that filled the room, but I was utterly ignored.

"If this works than you'll have my full support for your cause." I heard my father tell the man as they took me away.

"Oh don't worry." The stranger replied. "I guarantee this machine will work perfectly. This will be a spectacle to behold!"

With that I was placed inside the glass tube and my limbs were bound by shackles before the door was shut tightly behind me.

I was beginning to like the silver haired man less and less as he readied to begin his experiment "Are you ready?!" He asked one of his scientists who was working at the control panel, who replied to him with a nod. "Then begin!"

The scientists suddenly flipped one of the levers and started the machine. After a few seconds of engine noises and electronic buzzing, a thick purple mist began to rise from the floor of the tube and consumed everything inside it, including myself.

The feeling of the mist against my skin was painful but not unbearable. Like thousands of tiny needles puncturing my skin, I felt the strange chemicals entering my body and changing it. I tried to stay strong, but do to my own fear and the unexpected pain of the mist I let out a sharp scream.

The mist was only produced for a few short seconds and as soon as it stopped so did the pain, all that remained of the sensation was the lingering warm feeling on my skin.

"Did it work?" My father asked from outside of tube, his voice almost sounded concerned for his failure of a son.

"Let's find out." With that the large man pulled out a remote with a large red button from his pocket and quickly pressed it.

Suddenly inside of the glass tube I could feel the air being sucked out of the small container from what seemed to be a vacuum. Slowly less and less air was available within the tube and it became hard to breathe.

I struggled to free myself from the shackles, but it was no use. The more I struggled the less air that was available to me. I could feel my eyes water and I became light headed as began to suffocate.

All I wanted was to get out of that tube. I wasn't ready to die. I could picture it so clearly, where I wanted to be, outside of this death trap. As my eyes began to fade black I pictured it one last time in my head, and in a split second. "Huuuuuhhhhh….." I took in a lifesaving deep breath.

I quickly looked around to find myself outside a couple yards from the glass tube that had been my prison and I couldn't believe it, I didn't move a muscle yet I traveled over a ten foot distance. I looked up at my father who had a similar stupefied look on his face.

We stood their silent and looked at each other, while the silver haired man grinned large enough that even the hand couldn't conceal it. "Perfect…." He said out loud.

"What happened? How did I…." I still had no words for what had just happened, but it felt good.

"Congratulations!" The creepy man said to me in a way that left me more disturbed than excited. "We've taken utter trash and created an absolute jewel."

"What do you mean by that?" When I turned back to my father he was standing tall over me, he was holding his katana up in the air as he prepared to brutally swing the sword. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I covered my face with my arms, but the swing never came.

I looked around to see that I was now a few feet past where my father and the strange man had been standing. I was finally starting to understand. I closed my eyes once more, and this time when I opened them I was back in front of my father and the man. "I can Teleport!"

"Well you have my undying gratitude Mr… All, and my loyalty and resources are at your disposal. You saved my son." My father addressed the man and I finally learned his name.

"please, it's All for One if you don't mind. And I didn't save your son, I simply made him the perfect weapon. With a quirk that powerful not even All Might is safe." With that The one called All for One took his leave and I was left alone with my father.

I was nervous to be left with the man who had shunned me for the past nine years, and I think understandably so. But when I looked up at him I saw the last thing I was expecting, his smiling face.

"You're finally here, I finally get to meet you." His arms wrapped around me tightly in a warm hug. "My son…"

* * *

(9 months)

"Hahahah!" A fat bald man wearing an open black jacket laughed as he towered over me. "This time I'll kick your ass kid! No way are you gonna beat me again!" The man unhinged his underbite jaw and a large flaming ball flew from it directly for me.

By this time I had bulked up quite a bit as my body was lined with a healthy amount of muscle. My hair was much short now, but my jagged black bangs still tended to cover one of my eyes for the most part. I wore a skin tight black suit and was wielding a long Katana with two hands.

As the fire ball came hurtling towards me I simply vanished from the last line of fire. I appeared near the large man's massive stomach. "You talk too much." With a quick swiping kick to the giants belly, I compromised his center of gravity and caused him to stumble and fall to his back.

I pinned the man with my sword, holding it to the bottom of his so he couldn't open his grotesque weapon of a mouth. "You can gloat once you've won…" With that large lights illuminated the metal room where I had been doing most of my training.

I turned to a large one-way glass pane in the mostly bare room. "One hundred." I said to my father who I knew was watching from behind the glass, informing him on the amount of his lackies that I had beaten.

The single door to the training room slowly opened to what I thought was my exit, but I would be proven wrong as my father stepped through the threshold. "So…" His long black hair was tied up in a Japanese style ponytail and he wore his long black kimono. He held his long Katana by his working arm. "You think that your ready to on the big boys."

He glared at the fat man I'd just vanquished prompting him to exit the room in hurry. I tightened my grip on my sword. "HHHHAAAAAAAA!" I charged forward at my father and prepared a forward thrust.

He stood sturdy, not even attempting to block my strike. At the last second before impact I teleported behind my father and thrusted my sword forward, to which he simply side stepped out of the way.

His quirk is powerful, but not insurmountable. He can only see the future, which gives him a warning. An attack to powerful or fast to avoid will hit him no matter what. So I just have to be fast.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I teleported around him in no particular pattern, swinging randomly with my sword, but it was no use. He dodged every attack effortlessly.

After a while the rapid teleportations began to make me motion sick and I stopped to rest. "You don't know the limitations of your quirk and in these last few months you've learned to rely to heavily on it, even though increased use can make you sick." My father lectured, as I planned my next move.

"HA!" I grabbed a shuriken from a concealed compartment on my costume a quickly flung it at my father's face. The star shaped blade skated across my father's cheek, drawing blood.

I recovered from the brief sickness spell and stood to relish in my achievement. My father lightly felt the blood on his face before smirking. "Good job son. It looks like you were right, only gloat once you've won and it seems I underestimated you." I was excited to receive praise from my father but he wasn't finished. "But this fight's far from over and I think it's time I started using my quirk." His eyes began to glow a bright green and I knew I was in trouble.

"Crap!"

* * *

(Later)

I layed down spread out on my back as I was breathing heavily. "You lasted five whole five minutes, that's quite the accomplishment. I knew a lot of pro heroes who wish they could've said the same." My father said as he offered me a hand up, which I took.

My father's expression suddenly took a much more serious turn. "Shigaraki wants to see you in action. Now. He wants you to make your debut and kill a pro hero. Your siblings are already working for him and now it's your turn."

"Kill a hero…." I responded softly. It had been known to me for some time now that my purpose was to fight and kill professional heroes and the last few months had been preparing me mentally and physically for this. I just thought I'd have a bit longer to wait.

"I think you're ready." My father replied strongly. "This is a big moment for you and the league of Villains in general. I know you have what it takes." He sounded sincere in his words, but not very confident.

I wanted to make him proud I wasn't sure about murdering some hero, but I knew that the way things were with my father and the rest of our family was something I didn't want to risk losing. "I'll do it! I'm ready!"

A warm grin captured my father's face as he looked at me. "Yeah. I know you are."

* * *

(On the mission)

I leaned myself up against a chalkboard and let out a small sigh. "This sucks." To my right was a snarling 10 foot lizard man with glowing yellow eyes growled at a preschool classroom full of children and one instructor.

"We're sending Komodo with you to make sure everything goes well." The words of my father echoed in my head. "We're gonna send you into a public place to stir up trouble and when a hero comes to stop you, you finish him."

"Everyone stay down!" The hiss-like reptilian voice of Komodo echoed throughout the classroom. "Be careful! I eat little kids like you!" He shouted at the frightened school children.

"Calm down." I said calmly, trying to disguise my own nervousness. "Just wait for the hero to show up. No need to spill any extra blood."

"Don't you think you can boss me around little man." The fork like tongue of the lizard man flickered in front of me. "Just cause your dad's the boss doesn't mean your in charge."

"Don't push him!" My dad's voice rang through the high tech helmet.

"Whoa what the hell!" I freaked out as the voice caught me off guard. "How are you talking to me."

"This helmet can help you use your quirk, but it can also can keep us in contact with you. Now listen to me, you don't wanna anger this guy. He's not known for his patience." The words of warning got me to back off, but didn't do anything to help my nerves as I was still on edge.

"Yeah that's what I thought punk. Don't step outta line." The thuggish lizard said as he too backed off.

While this was happening one of the children decided he would be the one to save the day. "Hey you nasty Villains!" Komodo turned around to find a small boy whose eyes were filled with white light. "Take this!" A thin energy beam blasted into the lizard man's dress knocking him back slightly, but eventually the child ran out of stamina and Komodo overpowered the blast.

"Damn brat!" The humanoid lizard began to charge at the boy. "Your gonna pay for that!" His razor toothed jaw opened widen enough to fit the child whole and the poor kid was frozen in fear.

"Crap!" For some reason I couldn't watch this happened and jumped into action. "HA!" I teleported in front of Komodo and fired a powerful uppercut into his scaly jaw. "I told you know Innocen-AAAAHHHHH!" The lizard man grabbed me by my leg and threw me into the wall.

"What are you doing!" My father yelled at me through my helmet. "You need to stand Dow…." It turns out that Komodo's attack had damaged my helmet and the communication had been cut out.

"I'm sick and tired of you kid!" The angry reptile yelled out me. "I'm gonna eat that kid and your gonna stay out of my way or I'll rip you in half."

"Yeah. I don't think so." I teleported directly in front of the lizard and kicked him through a nearby window. "Call the cops!" I yelled as teleported outside of the building to confront Komodo.

"You're really gonna fight me wanna-be?" I found his shrill voice intimidating, but I refused to back down. I responded by unsheathing two Tantō (Japanese combat knives) each about a foot long in the blade. "Ha! That's cute." He smirked before opening his large jaw as a fireball formed in his mouth.

It felt like deja vu as I teleported away from the fireball's trajectory. I appeared behind the scaly monster and slashed at him with my twin blades, to know effect it simply bounced off the scales. The next thing I knew an 8-foot tail was slammed into my chest with the force of a moving car.

"Dammnit! Ack! Where are the cops." Blood flew from my mouth as I coughed. "That's not good." My vision suddenly went dark as my father had deactivated the helmet all together in hopes of stopping me.

I removed the helmet and was now fighting without the targeting software that helped focus my quirk. "He's just a kid!" I heard the school teacher say from the whole Komodo made in the classroom, drawing attention to himself and his students.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about dinner." Komodo said as he began to charge towards the class.

"Oh no you don't." I quickly teleport in front of the charging lizard and flung a throwing star directly into into his eye.

"AAAHHHHGGGGGGG!" The lizard man screamed as the pain warped the villain's mind back to it's more animalistic side. I quickly grabbed my Katana and slashed at his softer underside. "RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!"

I stood still for a second, trying to figure out my next move, and this would b my biggest mistake. The powerful tail once again slammed into my stomach and there would be no getting up from that.

The snarling beast then pounced on top of me and tried to bite my head off, I stopped this just in time by holding my sword up parallel keeping the raging beast at bay. This worked briefly, but as the weight of the beast began to take its toll the sword ripped past the padded glove of my suit and into my hand causing it to bleed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I had know idea what I was doing. I was there lying on the ground seconds away from dying, trying to protect people that I didn't know from a giant lizard, but I wasn't gonna run away and I wasn't about to die here. I didn't know why then but I wasn't just about to let those kids get hurt. "HHHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I teleported behind the rampant lizard. "Take this!" With all my strength I kicked Komodo in scaly head and sent him tumbling to the ground, before he lost consciousness.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." I was utterly exhausted. I struggled to calm my breathing as worried stares from concerned children fell upon me. "Ha Ha Ha.. Hey!" I called out causing the kids to jump. "Ha. Someone should… someone should time him up." That's the last thing I remember saying before I collapsed.

* * *

(Moments later)

"Hey….." An unfamiliar voice rung out in my unconscious head. "Hey kid! HEY!"

I bursted into consciousness in a confused state and when I looked up I saw a large muscular man with golden blonde hair and an enormous smile. "Wh- Who are you?" I managed to say in a confused state

"Who am I? Are you serious?" The man in blue spandex and a red cape asked before taking a flexing pose. "I'm All Might!"

* * *

(Author's Notes)

I really hope y'all enjoy this. Please Read, Rate, and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zero to Hero

(Flashback)

After receiving my quirk, my father had me study famous pro heroes. Their quirks, weaknesses, tendency in combat. I even kept a journal on all my research.

Between my general studies with a tutor and physical training with Father, I would sit in a dark room for hours and study clips of heroes, but then I came across one that changed everything.

"The guy's saved over a hundred people already and hasn't even been 10 minutes. This is crazy." The audio from the computer blared across the dark room, and that's when I heard it.

"AHAHAHAHA!" A laugh so powerful and packed with such confidence and energy that no one could ignore it. A man a blonde haired man with an enormous smile lifted himself from the rubble of crashed train. "Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived, because I am here!"

I couldn't take my eyes off this proud hero. Even though I knew that I should feel nothing but disgust for heroes, I couldn't help but feel impressed and inspired by this man. As I watched the clip all I could remember saying was "Wow…."

* * *

(Flashback ends)

"I'm All Might!" The same confident voice from the video, now spoke clearly to me in person. Of course I knew who All Might was, I was simply disorientated by the earlier fight and now I was too shocked to speak.

"Hey kid." All Might said in more personal and quiet voice. "You were the one who took down that lizard right." He pointed to a tied up Komodo.

"Yeah, that was me." I said weakly as I slowly began recovering my strength. When I began to sit up I wasn't able to make it the full way up as a sharp pain filled my stomach. "AAAHHHH!"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, most of your ribs are broken." All Might explained pushing me back down onto the ground. "How old are you kid?"

"I just turned 15 a few weeks ago, and my name's Yuuto." My tone hardly reflected my emotions, but I was still disoriented and having trouble I'm a super villain sent here to kill whatever hero decides to show up."1

"Villain! Hah! What I saw tonight didn't look very Villainous to me." All Might gestured over to the school, and I could see the class I had saved standing at the door waving to me. "One might even say that your actions today were pretty heroic."

"Yeah… Maybe…." It was hard to think in my current state of exhaustion, plus I think a few bones were broken, which didn't help the situation. "So are you gonna take me to jail, or like a hospital or something?"

"Well that depends, why do you want to be a villain? Do you like hurting people, or do you just disagree with society in general?" All Might asked, his voice softer and a bit more serious. "Trust me, I've heard it all."

"No nothing like that, my dad is a villain so are my old siblings. I never knew my mother, so this is just what my family is. This is the life I was born to live." It was hard explaining things like this, but the reality is that I just don't know anything else.

"Well that complicates things." All Might pauses for a moment to think things over, before immediately attacking the heart of the issue. "Do you want to be a villain?"

"...No…"

"Well if you don't want to be a hero, then what do you want to be?" All Might continued and I could feel myself growing flustered.

My face turned a bright red, I was pretty sure All Might had already figured it out. "If I had to pick, I guess I'd say I wanna be a hero…"

I looked up to see his bright smile as he reached out his hand and pulled me to my feet. "Then for the unauthorized use of a quirk in public, I sentence you to 3 years of community service and rehabilitation. From here on you'll be attending the Hero course at U.A. High school."

"Wait… High School!?"

* * *

(U. A. Campus)

When we arrived All Might took me to the school infirmary where this old lady kissed me and I was able to sit up again. After that I was taken to this strange meeting room where I was surrounded by almost a dozen pro heroes and a big white rat.

"What is this." A scraggly haired man wearing a dirty scarf and black clothes stood up to speak. I had watched a few clips on this guy, his name was Eraserhead and he had the power to temporarily erase quirks. My research suggests he's not very popular. "The school year is already underway and there is no way we'll take on new students. No exceptions."

"I agree with Aizawa. A late admission would break tradition. Sorry All Might." Said a hero wearing a cowboy hat and gas mask, this was the Gun Hero Snipes.

"Guys think about this for a second. This kid has the ability to take on a powerful villain on his own, and the skill to come out victorious. It was fate that I picked him up today. If he doesn't enroll here there is a very good chance that he can become a major part of the problem." A more deflated All Might defended his decision perfectly and caused a stir of discussions in the room.

"I understand both sides of the argument and I'm having a tough time reaching a decision." The rat spoke up in a calm voice and he shifted his attention to me. "Young man would you like to enroll in this school, from what we know of your father that wouldn't please him."

"Family is family, you can't change that, but I don't think who my father is, should get in the way of doing what's right. I do want to go to school here, I want to be a hero." spoke the truth. I really thought that the best use for my powers was to help people with them, like those kids from earlier.

"Nearly every child in the country wants to go to school here, what makes you an exception worth considering?" Eraserhead challenged me with his monotones voice. "Just what is your quirk anyway?"

I was hoping someone would ask that. I may have only recently received this power, but I knew it was strong and I loved to show it off.

I disappeared from my seat, getting the full attention of every hero in attendance. I teleported behind Eraserheads seat while everyone's eyes remained glued to the spot where I had previously been standing. "I can teleport!" Everyone turned around, and their eyes filled with shock and surprise.

"Whoa…." "I've never seen that before…." "That's incredible…."

"You see!" All Might was incredible excited thinking his point had been proven. "How could we let such an incredible gift go to waste. He has to be enrolled here."

"Why do you want to be a Hero, my boy?" The Rat asked.

"Ummmm. I guess that's a pretty good question." I thought for a second. "I don't really care about the whole popularity, I don't need to be number one. I just want to fight villains and make sure innocent people are safe. I'll be honest with you. I was born without any powers, quirkless." This caused all the heroes, even All Might to go silent in shock.

"A little over 9 months ago I was placed in a strange machine and it granted me this power, a power meant to hurt people." I began to clench my fist as my determination began to build up. "But it doesn't have to. My father always thought I was nobody, I want to show him just how much of a somebody I can be. I want to use this power to help those that can't help themselves, my power will be more than just my own, it'll be a power that belongs to anyone in need of it."

The room was quite for a moment, until the white rat stood up (not much taller) and began to clap. "Bravo! That's a truly heroic goal you have there young man! After a speech like that I believe there's no doubt that this is where you belong." The other heroes began to clap too, save for Eraserhead. "You shall be placed in the Hero course at once."

"I guess we can put him in class 1-." The gun hero pointed out.

"No." Eraserhead or Mr Aizawa said as he stood up from his chair. "The kids confident, but focused and down to earth. Not to mention talented. I want him in my class." The scruffy haired man said in dull voice as he exited the meeting room. "See You tomorrow kid…."

"Well That was pretty uncharacteristic." The mouse chirped. "Midnight would you please show young Yuuto to the foreign exchange dorms, he'll be there until the student dormitory has been built completely."

* * *

(U.A. Exchange Student Dormitory)

"So why doesn't your quirk work through the skin on your face?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Good question." I didn't expect the scantily clad woman to answer, but she did in an honest way. "To be frank I don't really know how it works, but I guess I'm glad it doesn't. Or else the world would've been deprived of this beautiful face." She smiled at me. "Oh look we're here."

The Foreign Exchange Dormitory was a few blocks from the main campus. It was a two story apartment building with eight dorm rooms, four on each floor. It wasn't like the dorms were bad, but from U.A. I was expecting a bit more.

"Hey Pony!" Midnight called out to the dorm. "Come say hi to your new neighbor!"

After a few moments one of the doors on the second door slowly opened to reveal a short blonde haired girl with large blue eyes and two long gazelle-like horns. She seemed rather timid as she opened the door.

"This is Pony Tsunotori, she's an exchange student from America and is in class 1-B." Midnight explained since the blonde seemed to be having trouble finding her words. "Her Japanese isn't the best, but she tries hard. You'll be in the room next door." She tossed me a key. "Someone will be by to collect your costume in the morning and tomorrow is the fourth day of and you'll be in room 1-A. Good luck kid."

I teleported myself up the stairs in front of my dorm room, before waving midnight off. "I'll be alright." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes as she took her leave and I turned around to unlock my door.

"H-Hi…" Pony spoke up, it wasn't incredible but her Japanese was definitely understandable.

"Oh…. Hi." I responded rather awkwardly. Even though my quirk gave me a major confidence boost I still wasn't use to talking to girls.

"Um… I umm. Bye!" The blonde girl quickly rushed back into her own room.

"Oh crap, I guess I screwed that up." I sighed as opened the door to my room. "Haaaaahhh….. Highschool…."

* * *

(Next day, Classroom 1-A)

I stood outside of the classroom and waited for my introduction from Mr. Aizawa. To be honest I was incredibly nervous. I had a chance to finally cut my long dark hair which was a much more respectable length. I had dark black eyes and good symmetrical face. During combat training my dads thugs would always call me a pretty boy so it wasn't my looks I was worried about.

"Alright Student's. I know this is out of place, but we have a new student joining us today…" This was my cue. "He's here on recommendation, please welcome Yuuto Genji."

I opened the ridiculously tall door and as soon as I entered the room, twenty pairs of eyes were glued onto me and I could hear whispers amongst the class as I walked up to the front of the class. "Hi my names isYuuto, and I'd rather you call me by that name if you wouldn't mind."

"Yuuto's quirk gives him the unique power of teleportation, an ability like no one has ever seen before. That's why he's been allowed admission to this school past the registration date." Mr. Aizawa said for me. "Please demonstrate for the class."

"Okay." With that I teleported from one end of the classroom to the other and then back, leaving my classmates in shocked in silent.

"If there aren't any further questions, then we'll move on with class." Eraserhead announced and after a moment of silence I went to take my seat, but before I could a kid with messy green hair and freckles raised his hand. "Yes Midoriya."

"It's nothing." The kid spoke very timidly, but his voice was sort of calming to me, knowing there was some else here who was as nervous as I was. "It's just with a power that incredible, why didn't you register with the rest of us, it appears that your quirk would have fared well on the entrance exam."

All Might told me I shouldn't talk about my family or the fact that I was quirkless. This would be a tough question to answer, but I already figured I'd be asked something like that. "My father hates heroes and didn't want me to enroll here, but lately we had a falling out and I figured it was about time to put these powers to good use." This quieted the green haired kid.

I looked around to see if the class believed my story and it seemed like they did for the most part, but I noticed another problem. "Uh, Mr Aizawa. It seems like I don't have a seat…."

"Oh yeah there might not be enough seats." Mr Aizawa replied without looking up from his lesson plan. "Just stand or something."

"I got it." A girl's voice called out from the back of the class. A buxom girl with a spiky ponytail stood up. "I can make you a desk." With that her arm started to glow and after a few seconds a full sized desk popped out.

"There you go. You can sit behind me. Us recommendation students have to stick together." She gestured to herself and a boy with a scared face and strange hair who kept staring at me as I took my seat. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu by the way."

"Hi." I said keeping eye contact with the multi hair colored boy, who looked back at me with the same intensity. I eventually shifted my attention back to the girl. "Nice to meet you and thanks for the desk."

"Oh no problem. My quirk allows me to create anything that I know the material structure of." She said almost braggingly.

"Anything, like a Katana." She nodded. "Awesome." My Katana had been confiscated as evidence and so I was hoping to get a new one in the future, but that could wait.

"Do you hate your father?" The scarred boy finally spoke up. It was strange cause I never said I hated my father but I didn't correct him.

"Cause he's a selfish bastard who'd rather use MY quirk for his own personal gain instead of for helping people." I answered, not technically lying. The strange boy was satisfied with this answer and responded with a firm nod.

I was glad that these two seem nice, but for the remainder of my morning classes I received curious stares and vicious glares from the rest of the class.

* * *

(Lunchroom)

Whoa this place is big and it felt 20 times bigger not knowing anyone or having any friends. After getting my food I began to look for a place to sit. "Aizawa told me to talk to the class rep Tenya Iida. I think he was the one with glasses."

As I walked through the cafeteria I could feel the stares again. A new student at U. A. was unheard of until me, so the sudden attention was definitely warranted. But every time I passed a table I was met with a different reaction. The worst was from the tables of mostly girls, when they saw me walk by they quickly scrambled out of my way usual leaving one or two chairs in occupied, as if they were scared of me.

Yaoyorozu did offer me a seat at a table with her, the scared boy who's name I learned was Todoroki and a few students I recognized from home room, but names I still had to learn. I ended up declining telling her I should probably meet with the class rep, but now I wish I hadn't.

I began to around back and forth desperately when I felt a thud against my back.

"I'm sorry." I recognized that timid voice and turned around to find the green haired boy from early, Midoriya. He began to awkwardly apologize. "I was thinking about this mornings lesson and wasn't paying attention…. Hey you're the new student!"

I looked down to see that Midoriya's lunch had spilled on the floor. "Oh sorry. I was busy looking for the class rep and I guess I stopped too quickly and you spilled your food. My bad."

"You're looking for Iida?" Deku then pointed to my left and the tall boy with glasses had been right there the whole time. "He's sitting at our table, why don't you sit with us. I wanna ask about your quirk " When the topic of quirks came up Midoriya suddenly got really excited.

I ended up sitting next Midoriya and across from the class rep and a brown haired girl who a recognized from this morning.

"So, did you need something?" Iida was very straightforward and spoke so professionally that you'd swear he was a faculty member rather than a student.

"Yeah, I still need a hand learning the names of my classmates and figured since you're the class rep you'd be able to help." I made sure to come off as friendly but still confident as I spoke. "I know it's Tenya Iida, and I'm pretty sure Izuku….. Midoriya? And your Ochaco Uraraka right?"

"That's right!" The up beat girl said with a smile. "And your the new boy. With the super cool quirk."

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Midoriya had been politely holding back his own excitement, but after the topic of my quirk had come back up he couldn't hold back his excitement. "It's incredible! I mean I know of the existence of teleportation quirks, but those mainly involve the creation of a portal, but your quirk works seemingly instantaneously…" He began to sputter words in an excited ramble

"Uh… calm down. It's not that special." My words seemed to bounce off of the mumbling Midoriya as I tried to stop him, but it turned out I had something more important to deal with.

"So the new kid is hanging out with Deku and his loser friends." A brutish voice called out from behind me. I turned around to find a boy with spiky blonde hair who I recognized from homeroom. "I don't care what your stupid quirk is ok loser! I'm the best in this school and don't you forget it!"

"I don't care what your stupid quirk is ok loser! I'm the best in this school and don't you forget it!" I was pretty sure that this guys name was Bakugou, but I didn't remember his first name but at this point it didn't really matter.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" I got a face full of Bakugou's breath as he roared at me. "Fine! I'll just have to teach you a lesson." A small explosion bursted from Bakugou's hand meant to frighten me. "You gonna say something or what punk!"

"H-Hey…. Kacchan, don't you think you're being too aggressive…." Midoriya shook as he spoke, clearly afraid of the blonde boy, but he was able to get a response from my antagonizer.

"SHUT IT DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, taking his eyes off of me for a moment and providing an opportunity. "Huh. Where'd he go?"

"Who's Deku?" I said from directly behind Bakugou, startling the boy and causing him to jump. I then put my foot on the boy's back and forced him down into my empty seat. "I don't really know what your power is, but you seem pretty confident so it could truly be more powerful than mine as far as physical damage is concerned."

"Man your even worse at standing up for yourself than this nerd." Bakugou smirked as he gestured to the trembling Midoriya. It didn't take him long to recover his confidence after I startled and I had to give him props for that, but that same confidence rubbed me the wrong way.

"And your even worse at listening than that table, because I'm not finished yet." I said as I leaned in and stared the vicious looking Bakugou down. "It doesn't matter how strong your quirk his, because in a real fight you'd never beat me. It doesn't matter if you're as strong as All Might, because you can't even touch me if I don't want you to."

For anyone confused by my extreme overconfidence, I can explain. At that point there was no way on earth that I would've been able to last more than a few seconds against All Might, in fact I don't that there was a teacher at U. A. Who couldn't kick my butt at that point. I'm pretty sure I'd have lost to Bakugou if we'd had fought, but back then I believed my own hype. I thought I was unstoppable, but I would soon be rather painfully brought back down to earth.

"You know what asshole!" Bakugou grabbed one of my arms and smoke began plume from his palm, burning my hand so I stumbled backwards before awkwardly teleporting away. "I don't care if you have some special unknown quirk that let you get in here later than the rest of us. If all you can do is runway, you'll never be anywhere close to the hero I'll become. You better believe that, I'll be number one!" With that Bakugou left the table and went back to finish his lunch. He was still rude and aggressive, but there was something else about the way he spoke that couldn't help but convince me that his confidence was not misplaced.

"Genji-kun, um Genji-kun…." The green haired Midoriya called from the table, bringing me back out of my own head. "I'm sorry about Kacchan, he can be pretty intense sometimes." He apologized as I returned to my seat.

"Yeah! What's his deal anyway?" Uraraka spoke up in what I assumed to be an angry tone for her.

"I like his intensity. That's how you know he's serious." I said as I took one last glance over my shoulder. "So… Who's Deku?" When I turned back around Midoriya, Uraraka, And Iida where all sitting awkwardly, before Midoriya slowly raised his hand. "Oh really! My bad I thought your name was Izuku."

"It is… Kacchan calls me Deku sometimes to make fun of me…." Midoriya, or Deku I guess, said with a lowered head.

"I call him Deku too." Uraraka interrupted. "Not to be mean or anything. I just like it…."

"Oh! So it's a nickname. Izu-ku, De-ku. Makes sense." I said, not really getting it. "Well it's easier than Midoriya-kun, or Izuku-kun. Alright I'll start calling you Deku too." I said with a proud smile, Deku smiled too but in hindsight this may have been so that he didn't hurt my feelings even though he actually disliked the nickname.

"RING! RING!" The lunch bell rang through the campus, signaling everyone to return to class.

* * *

(Class)

I was definitely feeling the heat, from my fellow students, not that I could blame them. I was in class 1-A of the highest rated hero course in the country. I'm sure some of these guys have prepared their whole lives for this chance, and I just got made this good. I had to stand up to Bakugo, to set an example but I don't want to come off as a jerk to all these guys.

"Hey are you alright?" The girl sitting in front of me asked, picking up on my silence.

I gave her a smile back. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. Thanks for asking, Yaoyao..YahYah.. Yaayyo…"

"Yaoyorozu…" She sighed. "If it helps you can call me Momo."

"I heard you had a confrontation with Bakugo at lunch." The boy with the scar, Todoroki-kun joined into the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry too much about it. I think he was just upset about me being able to enroll late. I don't think he was trying to start a fight." I dismissed with a wave.

"It's good that you're looking on the positive side, but I'll have to disagree with you on that." Momo said.

"Yes, I agree. Bakugo isn't the subtle type." Todoroki added in his standard monotone.

These two are being really nice to me, they both got in on recommendation so they must not be intimidated by my entry. "Well, then I guess I better watch my back."

"Good afternoon class…." The dull voice of her home room teacher quieted the room again. He squinted his eyes, as if he could see the cloud of animosity hanging over the room. "Alright, today we're gonna do something a little different, we'll watch video on a hero in action."

The whole class collectively groaned, with the exception of Deku who honestly looked pretty excited. A screen descended from the roof at the front of the class and the whole room went dark as an all to familiar scene began to unfold on screen.

"So, You really wanna fight me Wanna-be!" The onscreen Komodo yelled, before charging at my recorded self.

"Woah, who's that guy! I've never seen him before!" I heard one of my classmates exclaim.

"He's kinda got some moves." I recognized the voice this time, it was the fiery haired Kirishima.

"That lizard guys kicking his butt." Bakugo commented.

"This guy's not a pro." Mr Aizawa informed mid video. "He's just a guy who decided to put his life on the line to protect others. That's what heroes do every day, not because they're looking for glory or money, but because people need them." As he said this, the scene of me removing my helmet played on screen and everyone looked on shocked. "If anyone else is wondering why Mr Genji was allowed to enroll late, it's not because he's better than any of you. It's because he deserves to be here."

Nobody said anything for a while, they simply watched as I kicked Komodo in the head and knocked him out cold.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that's pretty manly!" Kirishima suddenly began clapping.

"Yeah you're right, teleporting guy is pretty cool." The blonde boy sitting near the front of the room began to clap along, soon the whole class began to applaud with the exception of Bakugo.

"Alright, that's enough. We don't need to inflate his ego anymore. Mr Genji, you're needed down in support. Power Loader has finished development on your new costume." Aizawa instructed of me, as he turned the lights back on. "We're taking a field trip tomorrow so you better step to it."

"Right!" I popped up from my desk, my face still a little flustered. As I walked to the door I passed Aizawa's and whispered. "Thanks teach." I couldn't see it, but I could almost feel him smile at me, and here I was convinced he had it out for me but I think he might actually be a really nice guy. School might not actually be so bad.

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Here's another chapter. I really like writing this story and if you guys enjoy reading it please follow and favorite it. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Notes)

I know this is a lot to ask, but please review this if you read it. It can be positive negative I don't care, just give me something to work with so I can give you something you'll enjoy. Anything you want me to change or do differently I'll listen to all critiques and criticisms.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Field Trip from Hell

(Support Classroom 1-H)

Knock! Knock!

"Hello! Mr. Power Loader! I'm here to get my costume." I slowly entered the classroom, closing the door behind me. It was more of a workshop than a classroom, work tables and scraps of machinery scattered everywhere, but I suppose that makes sense.

"Oh, Mr. Genji." A voice called out from behind, so I turned around to find a rather intimidating figure that really didn't fit the voice. Mr. Power Loader was a tall, lanky man surrounded by a yellow, metallic exoskeleton equipped with massive claws and Helmet. "Yes, you're costume is ready to go. I hope you don't mind, but I've made a few adjustments with some help from some of the support course students." Power Loader grabbed a remote and an automatic closet opened to reveal my costume.

"It's….Blue?" My jet black, ninja based costume was now a dark blue with bright red stripes going parallel along the arms and legs. "Definitely flashy." I unhooked the costume from its hanger, the fabric felt fresh and strong but I still was a bit displeased.

"I know right!" An unknown, upbeat voice blasted through classroom. I turned to find a girl with pink hair and fancy goggles standing at the doorway with an enormous smile. "All Might picked the color scheme, he said your outfit needed to heroic. Black is so dull, with this you'll definitely stand out!"

"But I wanna be like a ninja…." I mumbled as the strange girl approached me.

"My name is Mei Hatsume! I watched your video, you sure do have one crazy quirk. So when Mr. Power Loader asked for my assistance, I had no choice but to make you a super cool high tech costume!" She slowly crept closer to me and began to breathe heavily. "Well….. Try it on…"

"High Tech?" I held the fabric tighter, trying to feel for any machines or circuits that might inhibit movement, but found nothing. "Alright, I'll give it a shot." I quickly got dressed in the blue fabric. "It's a little tight, isn't it?"

"Don't be embarrassed, you definitely have the body to pull it off." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or merely an observation, but Hatsume immediately began feeling my body. "Yes, Yes. You have a good amount of muscle, you should be able to maneuver perfectly. Like wearing a second set of skin."

"Alright Hatsume, that's enough. It's time to show him the helmet." Power Loader spoke up, holding a large blue helmet, twice the size of my head!

"Uh, isn't that a little big? Are you sure you got the measurements right?" I asked as the helmet was forced into my hands.

"Just put it on, then push the button on the ear." Power Loader instructed.

I did as I was told, and the helmet quickly shrunk to comfortably fit my head, and the viser which had been previously black was now a bright yellow. Inside the helmet, a screen flashed on and I had a full 360 view of my surroundings as a little red target began to dart across the screen.

"360 camera, targeting system, onboard computer, even an air conditioner. All voice activated. Give it a shot." Power Loader smirked.

"Alright. Uhhh…. Computer find me an exit." Inside the helmet three different targets ran across the screen. Two of them highlighting the classroom windows and the third highlighting the door.

"Optimal exit, 5 meters left." The computerized voice informed me.

"Nice…. I'll be honest, I had my reservations at first but this is pretty amazing. Thank both of you." I bowed to Power Loader and Hatsume.

"No problem kid."

"You're welcome hot guy."

My hero costume, I guess it's officially the start of a new beginning.

* * *

(Next day)

Mr. Aizawa told us to report at the bus stop in our costumes, he said we'd be learning about disaster training. And I was happy to learn that my costume doesn't really stand out that much compared to everyone else.

"Hey man, nice costume!" The redhead Kirishima called out to me. His costum consisted of a black, muzzle-like mask, his torso was exposed it he had black sleeves with red shoulder spikes, baggy black pants and various accents of red fabric for aesthetic.

"Uh, thanks. You look pretty cool too." I need to get better at being social too. "Red really is your color." I deactivated the helmet and removed it. "I don't know about all these colors, but it's hard to complain."

"Dude that helmet is sick! I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Kirishima began gushing, then it gathered a crowd.

"Yeah, just a little gift from the support group." I felt a blush coming on so I put the helmet back on. "So does anyone know where we're going?"

"There are a few U.A. Affiliated facilities in the area, it's reasonable to assume it's one of those." Yaoyorozu-San pointed out, but something else had captured my attention.

"Woah!" I quickly looked away. What the hell is that costume, a red leotard with an open chest and exposed legs, no way is that allowed.

"Oh, are you okay? What happened?" Yaoyorozu, took a step closer so I had to calm myself fast.

"No, it's fine." I said still shaking with nerves. "I just didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Wait.. into wha- Oh No! You got me wrong!" Her face went a bright red.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be judgemental. It's perfectly fine, please don't think of me as rude." I slowly began to back away.

"No wait, I'm trying to tell you this is for my quirk! I'm not some kind of pervert!" She continued, by I was too flustered to listen properly. "Just listen to me."

"Oh, hey! There's Todoroki-kun, over there. I wonder what he's doing? Well I'm gonna go say hi, see ya!" With that I teleported away, over to where Todoroki was standing. "Whoa! That was pretty crazy, are all high school girls like that?"

"Woah. Be careful, that quirk can give someone a heart attack." Todoroki's tone didn't reflect his words. He was just as calm and cool as ever.

"Ok, sorry…." I finally calmed down enough. "Interesting costume you got there."

He was wearing, a white shirt, pants, and boots, but half of him was covered in ice. "Really?" He asked. "It's not supposed to be. I'd say you're costume is more… interesting… At least it's better than the one from the video."

"Really?... You think so…." I designed it myself….

"Alright class, everyone load up." Mr Aizawa walked up to the bus, on the way he shot me glare. "Your old costume was better…"

Thank you!

* * *

(On the bus)

I sat in the back next to Todoroki. He's not the nicest guy in the world, and we don't know each other that well, so I wouldn't consider us friends. I guess he tolerates me though so that's cool, but now he's asleep… Somewhere along the way a conversation about quirks emerged.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro-level quirks, it's Bakugo and Todoroki.." Kirishima pointed out, and Todoroki stirred a bit.

"Yeah But Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular." The Frog Girl Tsuyu Asui pointed out.

"What did you say! I'll kick your ass!" The short fused Bakugo exploded.

"We kinda just met you, so it's pretty telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Denki Kaminari commented with a smooth hand gesture.

"I'll kill you!"

Maybe Bakugo isn't as intimidating as I thought….

* * *

(Later)

We arrived at a large dome like building and greeted by the space hero Thirteen. She took us inside to find that the building was equipped with a variety of different terrains and scenarios for us to test our rescue abilities. After a speech about how dangerous our quirks can be, Thirteen and Aizawa started to have a private conversation and then everything started to feel wrong.

"Hey Deku, do you feel that…" I don't really know everyone here that well, so as far as I can tell Deku is the smartest and most level headed guy here. He looked a little preoccupied about something, but before he could answer the lights began to short circuit.

"Whoa!" "What's That" "look over there." Someone pointed out in the commotion. A large black vortex began circling in front of the fountain, then suddenly a large wall of black and purple gas formed in the middle of USJ. From it poured hundreds of villains, some of who I recognized as employees of my father. Did he find me already?

I took a battle stance, but I didn't have a weapon. This might be a problem.

"Hey is the training alright starting. I thought we were practicing rescues." Kirishima asked.

"No." I could see Mr Aizawa taking a battle stance, he was no longer our home room teacher, now he was the Pro Hero Eraserhead. "This is the real deal, these are real villains." I already knew that, but now that a teacher confirms it, it feels so much more serious.

"The only heroes here are Thirteen and Eraserhead, he's not here." The purple cloud seemed to have grown eyes, and now spoke with an elegant voice like a gentleman.

"Well crap. Oh well, maybe if we kill enough kids he'll show up to play." This was a villain I didn't recognize, he had silver hair and wore a hand over his face. The gas seemed to be answering to him so I assume he's the leader. Next to him stood a gigantic muscular man with with black skin, a bird-like beak, and an exposed brain.

"Thirteen, protect the students." Eraserhead called out, and Thirteen nodded her helmet and began escorting the students to towards the exit.

"Wait! Mr Aizawa, what about you!? You're fighting style is meant for more one on one close quarters, not all those villains at once." Deku called out, but I'm not sure what he'd do about it. Then again I don't really know his quirk, he could be crazy strong or something he is class 1-A.

"You don't make it as a pro if you don't have more than one trick." With That Eraserhead leapt into battle. With his scarf and his erasing quirk, he easily dispatched villain after villain, but there were too many.

"Young man. I know you might be scared, but we have to move now!" Thirteen was right, I had to move, but not towards the exit. I needed to help Eraserhead. "Huh! where'd he go? He just disappeared!"

"I got him! You're done Eraserhead!" A thug with a spike for an arm charged Aizawa from behind him. "Ugh!" A mouthful of spit flew from his mouth. "W-What!?" He looked down to find my fist planted in his stomach.

"You lost focus…. Don't do that." I teleported above him and swiped my foot into

skull, knocking him away.

"What the hell are you doing here! Get back to class!" Eraserhead scolded as he knocked out two more thugs.

"C'mon, I have the 3rd most combat experience of anyone here. Including these grunts!" I teleported away, letting two charging villains crash into each other. "If things get serious I'll be able to warp a mile away in an instant, so let me help lighten the load for you?"

"Hmmmm. I disapprove greatly, but I can't stop you. Behind you!" Eraserhead alerted, so I teleported away letting my attacker stumble into a well timed uppercut. "You said you were gonna lighten my load. So far that's 12 for me 3 for you. Get to work."

"Yes sir!" I teleported behind a group of villains. "Targeting system on! Let's hope this works." The target in my helmet highlighted eight villains, and I grabbed eight small disks, slightly bigger than a quarter, from a small compartment near my hips. "Take this!"

I threw the disks forward like ninja stars, each of them landing on and sealing themselves to a villain. "Huh? What are these things." The brute-like thug said examining the disks.

"Just wait." I closed my hand tightly, and the disks went off. A small, potent electric charge surged through the villains, frying nerves and immobilizing them. "Woah, not bad. Thanks Power Loader, Hatsume."

* * *

(Flashback, support class)

"This costume is pretty rad, but why is there a targeting system? I don't have a range based quirk." I asked still feeling out the advanced costume.

Power Loader and Hatsume exchanged looks and the latter began to grin wildly. "Well, parents wouldn't exactly be comfortable if we let a student run around with a sword and a bunch of ninja stars, but your skills with weaponry is a major selling point for pro agencies. So we designed these."

Hatsume walked over holding a box full of small blue disks and marble sized balls of red and black. I picked out a disk and began to examine it. "Those are taser disks, throw them like a shuriken and they'll attach themselves to a foe and deliver a powerful non-fatal shock." I put down the disk and picked up one of the black marbles.

"That's a smoke bomb!" Hatsume took over. "And the red ones are design of my very own. Rather than a cloud of smoke, they have a bit more pop! The shock wave from one of those can shatter class, and send a person flying."

"I'll keep that in mind…" I would prefer to use some kind of melee weapon…. Like a sword, but these'll do.

* * *

(End of flashback)

I grabbed a smoke bomb between my fingers as villains began to surround me and threw it on the ground. Immediately a giant cloud of smoke, easily encompassing a 15 meter area, cloaked me and the villains.

"What the hell is this?!" "It's smoke you idiot!" "Is this his quirk?!"

They couldn't see me, but my helmet was equipped with night vision. I could see everything clearly.

"Ah! Somethings got me!" One of the villains yelled before I took out his legs and slammed him into the ground.

"He's in the smoke!" Another villain yelled before I tackled him as well. Villain after villain I was able to take down in the fog. This is almost too easy.

"Ha! Come on give me a real challenge you losers!" Man I sound like Bakugo, this is fun.

"Hey! That's enough! Go check on your classmates, I can take it from here!" Aizawa called out to me, mid combat. "My load has been lightened, thanks. Now get out of here!"

Well I guess the fun's over. I should probably get out while I'm ahead. I looked up to the top of the large stairway, once I was able to see it clearly I warped up there to find a shocking scene. "Wait! Where'd everybody go?" More than half the class missing, and the My remaining classmates and Thirteen were facing the cloud villain.

"That fog! It warped our classmates away!" Deku's friend Uraraka. Called to me.

"His quirk is kinda like yours!" The pink girl Mina Ashido pointed out.

"Our classmates are still here in the USJ, use your quirk to go track everyone down!" Thirteen instructed me. "See if you can get everyone to regroup, we're covered here."

"Wait, why don't we send Yuuto to go retrieve the teachers, he can cover more ground faster than I can." The class rep Tenya Iida said.

"Wait!" I interjected. "I can teleport more than a Mile at once, it could take hours for me of recovery time to reach campus." Teleporting over a mile will leave me momentarily exhausted and confused it could take half an hour for me to recover at least.

"Well that's unfortunate. Do you think you can manage maneuvering the facility?" Thirteen asked of me.

"Yeah, That should be simple." I smirked.

"Then find your classmates and avoid fighting if you can."

"Right!"

* * *

(Shipwreck zone)

Well this was the closest location I could find. A large pool of water filled with villains, at the center was a ship and I could see a couple of my classmates on board, it was far away so I couldn't make out exactly who it was. "Well, I guess I better investigate."

"What!" "Ouch!" "What was that!"

I couldn't see the bow of the ship from the shore, so I teleported from villain to villain, hoping on their shoulders. I made sure to go so fast that I couldn't be spotted, until I could finally see the bow of the ship.

"We're all gonna die!" I was able to catch the tail end of the small Minoru Mineta's freak out.

"Whoooo…." I let out a tired sigh, drawing attention to myself.

"Whaaaahhhhh! When did you get here!?" Mineta yelled at me.

"Uh, just now…" I looked around to see Asui-San and Deku. "Ah! Deku's here, he's pretty smart. And those guys down there aren't all that dangerous, I think I can leave you guys to it. Try to regroup at the entrance. See you guys later!" I turned and jumped off of the boat.

"Wait!" I heard Deku call out, but it was on to the next location.

* * *

(Mountain zone)

I figured it'd be hard to see in most of those enclosed Areas so my quirk would be restricted, so the huge indoor mountain was my next stop.

When I got there I saw a large white blanket and Kaminari-Kun discharging thousands of volts of electricity from his body. So he has an electric based quirk, that's cool. The wave of electricity was able to take care of at least twenty villains.

I decided to go down and congratulate him, so I warped over. "Yo, Kaminari. Great job man, that quirk is super strong. I had no idea how much of a badass you were." Something felt off though.

"Duuuuhhhuuuuhhhhh!" Kaminari started babbling and his facial expression had completely changed.

"Woah! What the hell? Kaminari are you Okay?" I asked, as the large tarp began to move.

"He's fine." I looked over to see Kyoka Jiro, the girl with the headphones quirk lifting up the insulated tarp. "He's just gone over his wattage limit, he'll go back to normal eventually."

I guess it makes since that his quirk would have a limitation like that. It's all natural, unlike mine. Wait a second. "W-what the hell!? Put some clothes on!"

Yaoyorozu was also under the tarp, but her leotard was totally shredded. I quickly turned away and covered my eyes.

"HYAAAHHHHH!" Yaoyorozu shrieked as she covered herself.

"Oh, crap. He warped in here so fast, I forgot about your clothes." Jiro-San apologized as she covered Yaoyorozu with the sheet of insulation. "And you, new kid. Apologize for looking."

"I'm sorry!" I shrieked sounding pretty lame honestly.

After a moment Yaoyorozu emerged from the giant blanket in a new set of clothes, her face red with an embarrassed blush. "Yuuto, status report." She demanded

"Right, I'm sure you figured this out already but our classmates have been scattered across the facility. We're outnumbered 20-1 and we have permission to use our quirks in self defense." I relayed all the information I had, but that's when a thought came to mind. "Um, Yaoyorozu-San. If it's not to much trouble could I get you to make me something?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need."

That's when a satisfied grin popped on my face.

* * *

(Later)

A group of villains stood atop one the rocky cliffs. "Hey! There's some kids down-GYAAH!" One of the thugs dropped to his knees.

"What the hell was tha-AAHHHHGGGG!" Another one down.

"I can't see anything! What is th-HEEEEHHHHHAAAAAHH!" And there's three, just one left.

"Whatever you are, please stop I'm sorry!" Well if he's begging might as well show myself. I appeared in front of the frightened villain.

"Well what do you think." I asked. "4 feet long, 3 pounds, most of the weight in the handle letting it cleave through air silently but effectively." I held up the sword Yaoyorozu had made for me and flicked the blood of his comrades at the villains face. "And razor sharp. Now this is more like it…."

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Please review for me, I really wanna keep writing this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The reveal

It was super cool of Yaoyorozu to make me sword, I've probably taken down like 15 bad guys since I got it. It's major confidence boost, I feel like I could take down even. Wait! "What was that!?"

Thud! Thud! Thud!

It was coming from where Eraserhead was fighting. My helmet comes with built in binoculars, so I used them to find a disturbing scene. Aizawa was being pinned down by the bird villain. He was bleeding from his face and his arm was being crushed by the monsters vicious strength.

"Crap, he's gonna die! I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to help lighten your load again." I jumped in the air before vanishing away.

* * *

(Battlefield)

"AAAHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mr Aizawa yelled in pain as his bones snapped and splintered and broke.

"You can erase quirks, great. But when faced with real natural power. You might as well be a quirkless baby." The silver haired villain taunted.

BLAM! BLAM! Two small explosions erupted on the black of the bird villain.

"Hey! For no particular reason, I take offense to that." Feeling confident, I announced my presence to the villains. God that would be a mistake. "Drop him!"

"Hmmm a child…. It's your funeral." The talkative villain brushed me off. "Alright Nomu, crush him."

"ROOOHHHGGGG!" The bird villain charged, preparing a massive punch, but he's too slow.

Whoooshhhh! Gail force winds blew from that punch, he's got some serious strength, but what good is it if he can't hit me.

"Too slow!" I taunted from behind, prompting the villain to turn around and strike again. Once again I dodged. "So strong, but these blows are predictable."

I dodged another punch that would've killed me. "Or maybe I'm just too good." I pulled out another explosive marble, and hurled it at the hulking beast engulfing him in a large explosion, but he simply walked out of it. "Woah, this guy is blast proof, I thought super strength was his quirk."

"Wh-what are you doing. G-get out of here." Mr Aizawa had recovered enough to speak, but he was losing blood fast. I had to get him out of there. "It's too dangerous, stay any longer and you'll die."

"I'm more suited to fight a bruiser like this." I said, as I continued to dodge his attacks. "If I had more time I'd be able to wear him out, before I take him down. But you're priority one, cause heroes are supposed to save people."

"This isn't training, your not being graded for this. Just run!" Aizawa warned, but I had no plans of listening.

"Don't worry, I'll wrap this up quickly." Time for my ultimate move. "Ultimate sword technique: Phantom Strike!" Using my quirk I teleported around the Bird Villain striking so fast then teleporting away so that the only thing that could be seen were silver flashes, then a cut would appear on the villains body. My attack only lasted about ten seconds, but in that time I was able to cut the villain 97 times on various body parts.

Blood started to gush from the villain and I finished the attack. "Don't worry, none of those strikes are fatal, but you might want to get to a hospital soon. Your bleeding pretty quickly." I stood over the villain to taught but something was wrong.

A large black hand grasped my leg and hoisted me up into the air. I looked to see the slashes on the monster closing and the bleeding stopped, then the monster slammed me into the ground with all his might.

"ACK!" I felt an enormous pain through my back and torso, then I could feel a warm thick liquid oozing up through my throat. It was like I was vomiting but it hurt a lot and it was dark red.

"Well, well. So much for that confident attitude. Hehehehe…" The silver haired villain mocked. "You know a hero, really shouldn't act like a cocky brat. You know there's something about that warp quirk that's pretty familiar. Oh well, time to die. Finish him Nomu."

The giant bird villain, slammed his foot into my side and with the force of a truck, knocking me into a pile of rocks. I could feel it, my organs being damaged and my bones being shattered. The pain was intense, it forced me to...Black out….

* * *

(A few minutes later)

THUD! THUD! CRASH!

"WHHHUGGHHHHH….." What's that noise? Wait?! I'm still alive! "MMMMMUUHHGGGGGHHGGG!" I began to struggle, but I was lodged tightly in the rubble. I was still in pain, but not nearly as much. It was as if shattered bones were piecing themselves back together and shredded muscles were merging back together. "I can't move…."

I'll have to use my quirk to get out of this, but I can't see anything. My helmet is busted too. And these rocks are pretty heavy and the air is thin. I'll suffocate if a I stay too long. I can't use my quirk if I can't perfectly visualize the area I want to teleport to. "I gotta think, concentrate."

The outside is pretty flat, and the floor is concrete. There's a large fountain, and a good amount of greenery. I was next to a lake, but that blow knocked me back a bit. "Come on! Think!" Stupid! I can't speak, gotta conserve oxygen.

THINK! Think! Th-think…. I…. I gotta think. I can't breathe…. No I can't die here! I gotta do it! Now! I can see it! I can use my quirk!

"Hhhuuuuuuuuhhhhhh!" I took a deep breath of fresh air, it worked. I can breathe again…. and I'm standing. I threw off my helmet which was cracked and full of blood and looked down at my legs, they wobbled a bit and were very sore, but I was standing on them and I had sworn I'd broken them. "What the hell is going on?"

In the center of the USJ the bird villain and All Might were grappling between two of the cloud villains teleportation gates. He seemed stuck, and then I was able to see Deku, I mean Izuku charging at the number one hero.

I want to go over to help but my body is still in pain and I kinda wanna see Izuku's quirk in action. So I sat back and watched as the Warping villain manifested in front of him. "Shit I guess I better-"

BOOOM! "Screw off! DEKU!" Bakugou screamed as he blasted the warp villain with his explosion quirk.

As the warping villain was distracted, a wave of ice encased half of the bird villain. That's gotta be Todoroki, he's the only person I know with an ice based quirk like that.

"HYAH!" Kirishima jumped at the head villain, his arm was sharp and jagged like rock. That's a pretty wicked quirk.

"I can't just sit back while everyone else is doing their best. Alright round two." Let's go!

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat-Ugh!" I teleported directly in front of the head villain and silenced him by pointing my sword beneath his chin.

"No more talking for you. It's over, call off your monster and the fart cloud if you don't want things to Get ugly."

"Yuuto! You're not dead!" Izuku called out, making the situation a bit more morbid now.

"Yeah, and I think we've got things covered. These villain types are all the same, as soon as their own lives are in danger they fold like paper. All we gotta do is…. Huh?"

"HahahahahaHahahahaha Ha…." A disgustingly low and uneasy crackle began to poor from the main villains mouth. "HAHAHAHA! Kurogiri look who it is. HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's that quirkless boy the boss turned into a murder machine, now he's trying to play hero! HAHAHAHAHA! I knew you felt familiar, but this is hilarious."

H-How did he know. Does that mean they're the…. "Shut up! Don't tell me you guys are the League of Villains!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bingo kid!" I slowly began to back away from the silver haired villain. I could feel the confused stares of my classmates baring into my back, as the Villain continued crackling. "And you wanna know something else? You see Nomu over there." He pointed at the bird villain. "He was made using your blueprints, so you're his older brother."

"Blueprints, they made you! Yuuto What are they talking about man?" Kirishima called out.

"How are you related to these villains?" Todoroki followed up.

"Did he say you were quirkless?" This time Izuku.

"So your Power was made by someone else then given to you." Bakugou scratched his chin, then looked over at Izuku, then back at me with a grin. "Ha! I knew that power was way too overpowered to be real! Ya dang Test Tube!"

""Test Tube?"" Izuku And Kirishima asked.

"Yeah that's his new nickname, cuz he was made in a lab whatever." Bakugou explained, still proud of himself for coming up with it. "Listen Test Tube, your damn origin story can wait, I'm sure the damn nerd wants to hear all about it. But right now use that fake power of yours either to help or get the hell out of the way!"

"Yeah ok, Bakugou's right. Let's talk about this later." Kirishima was able to collect himself, I gotta give him credit for being able to remain cool in a crisis. And I gotta….. Thank Bakugou… For being able to keep everyone focused. That's pretty weird now that I think about it.

"Young Yuuto!" All Might called out to me. As I kept the villain at bay with my sword. "I'm sorry that your secret had to come out this way. After I take care of things here, I promise to help you explain yourself to your classmates. But right now, let me take care of this."

"Right…." I was in no shape to fight, I had to admit that. It was best for me to retreat now. I teleported over towards the rest of my class, where I was met with more uneasy glares. "Uh… hey guys. What's up."

"..."

"Yeah, That figures."

"Alright, that's enough sidetracking. Nomu!" The head villain called out to the bird monster who was still frozen in ice, but regardless it began to move, but in doing so the right side of its body shattered and broke off.

The destroyed tissue immediately began regenerating and repairing itself. "So that's what he meant by my blueprints. I'm the prototype." I said allowed to myself.

"What do you mean prototype?" Todoroki asked, in a more curious tone rather than he was accusing me.

"Oh, Well… That monster hit me earlier and I took some major damage, lots of broken bones and stuff, but my body has been slowly recovering. But not like that, even now I'm still in pain but he's good as new after a few seconds." After my explanation, the silver haired villain began to clap.

"Good job kid, you really are smart." He complimented, I think. It kinda sounded sarcastic. "When my master made you he had to keep your daddy happy, so no turning you into a monster. He also couldn't stuff you full of powerful quirks like Nomu there. Teleportation and healing to an extent are all you got, but anything instantly fatal will kill you. Which reminds me, Kurogiri you and Nomu deal with All Might. I'll kill the brats." The silver haired villain charged us and we took a defensive pose but it wouldn't matter.

"Not on your life!" All Might went after the villain, only to be intercepted by Nomu. But that wouldn't matter. The shock wave of the collisions between Nomu and All Might, stopped the lead villain in his tracks.

"Woah….." I couldn't help but marvel at the force of the blow.

"You idiot! Nomu has a shock absorption quirk, did you forget!" The villain called out.

"No I just don't care!" All Might fired another punch, then another and another. Each creating massive shockwaves, and moving faster than I could follow. "You said it yourself it's absorption not nullification, that means there's only so much he can take." It was almost blinding, confidence poured from All Might. No wonder he's number one, incredible. His punches began to overtake Nomu, even with all his strength made to counter All Might! He's still able to knock him away.

"A real hero! Always finds a way for justice to be served!" He began Knocking Nomu across the USJ. The fight was totally in All Mights favor. Nomu couldn't stand up to his power. "Now kids listen up! I know you've heard this before, but allow me to show you what it truly means to go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!" The school Motto. To go beyond. All Might took those words and combined them with the most powerful punch I'd ever seen and fired it directly into Nomu, at that point no amount of shock absorption was going to save him.

Nomu blasted through the glass ceiling with a powerful CRASH! Into the stratosphere and it didn't look like he was coming back down…

"That was like the finishing move in a video game…." Kirishima tried to equate it to something, but even that comparison was an understatement. "I've never seen such brute strength."

"Imagine having power like that." Bakugou growled. "He must of been hitting it so fast it couldn't regenerate."

"He is the best…"

"That's how you get to be a pro."

"I don't get it…" I mumbled. "As long as he's out there, how could anyone. My brother, my sister, father… How could anyone ever choose to be evil, he's too great…" I dropped to my knees. He's so strong he's smoking.

"He cheated…." The silver haired villain mumbled as he began scratching his face. "Damn it! If Nomu was still here, you'd be dead. He'd rush you right now!"

"Tomura Shigaraki!" The fog villain called out. "You must calm yourself. Our attack worked, it's clear that the Symbol of Peace has been weakened now is our chance to strike."

"You're right we have to do it now." The psycho Shigaraki guy stopped scratching himself and turned his attention to the smoking All Might. "The final boss is right in front of us."

"We need to take care of these low lifes." Todoroki announced to Izuku. "Will you help us."

"Ugh…" I grunted as I rose to my feet. "Don't worry, I got your back."

"No." A stream of ice ran towards me and encased my foot. "There are too many unknowns surrounding you right now. We'll handle this ourselves. So Midoriya…"

We both turned to see Izuku crouched in a squat before rocketing forward faster than eyes could follow. "Damn! He's fast!" It's almost like All Might. That's quite the quirk.

He flew towards Shigaraki at amazing speeds readying a powerful punch. But he wasn't fast enough, they're warp villain caught him and summoned a gate right in front of him and the head villains pale hand slithered through.

Crap! I can't move, Todoroki has me frozen in ice. This is bad, someone's gotta help him. But I can't move, someone's gotta…. BANG!

A bullet shot through the villains hand and a wave of blood poured out. Then two more gunshots went off. BANG! BANG! Firing off towards the mountain area. It was the gun hero Snipe and the rest of the U.A. Pros and the class rep. I guess he did it.

"Crap the pros are here. It really is game over. Kurogiri, hurry up let's get out of here!" BANG! BANG! Two more bullets flew into each of his legs, sending him into the ground. Before the fog villain could rescue his ally a powerful vacuum started to suck him up, it was our instructor the rescue hero Thirteen, but the villain was able to create a warp gate letting the two of them escape and that would mark the end of our escapades at the USJ.

* * *

(U.A main campus)

After a long silent bus ride home, we arrived at school. Izuku and All Might were both rushed to the infirmary apparently they got pretty messed up.

The school was surrounded by reporters, luckily the policemen there were able to keep them from hounding us. We were instructed to immediately return to our classroom and I decided that I had to come clean. Bakugou, Kirishima and Todoroki already knew some of the truth but not all of it…

* * *

(Classroom 1-A)

"Yo, Yuuto why'd you call us here?" The pink girl Mina Ashido asked.

"Yeah Man is everything okay?" The kind hearted Mashirao Ojiro followed up.

"Yeah…" Bakugou, Kirishima, And Todoroki all remained silent. I guess they probably figured it out already. "Listen guys there's something you should probably know about me. Your all my classmates and I don't wanna lie to you guys." Concerned looks came back from my classmates. "My power, the ability to instantaneously change my location. Vanishing, teleportation, warping, whatever you wanna call it. It's not real, it's not a natural quirk like all of you possess. My abilities were created in a laboratory. I was born without any power, quirkless…."

Gasps erupted from my class, and chatter of disbelief, but I wasn't finished. "Wait, let me continue… Please." They quieted down. "That's not the worst of it. I come from a long line of super villains. My father, older sister and brother are all villains. In fact my father is famous lord of crime, he's the reason I have these powers because of my father's influence over the criminal world. Another crime lord was able to give me these abilities in exchange for my father's support. But that's getting off topic the point is I wasn't made to be a hero, I'm supposed to use my powers for evil. I shouldn't be here. I just admire heroes so much, I don't wanna be evil." I bowed to my class trying to keep from tearing up.

No one said anything for awhile, at least not loud enough to for me to hear. I know that they must be in shock, but they could at least say…

"Oh god! NOBODY CARES!" Bakugou yelled, shocking everyone myself included. "You don't think you should be here? You have the ability to teleport and you don't think you belong? You think sticky balls over there has more of a place here then you." He pointed his thumb over at Mineta, almost making him faint. "Chill out will you! Ya damn Test Tube drama queen! So what your dad is a super villain, my dad is a damn Accountant! Don't think you're special just cause you got some fancy fake quirk, I'm still better than you!"

Bakugou's freak out was unexpected but it kinda brought everyone to their senses. "It shouldn't matter who your father is, he can't define your destiny." I think Todoroki just tried to cheer me up.

"Not to mention your moves are totally killer dude!" Kaminari also came to my defense. "I saw you and that sword, it was like. WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH!" He pretended to wave a sword.

"Yes, your skills are very impressive." Yaoyorozu nodded.

"And you're very brave too, you rushed in to save Mr Aizawa when no one else would. That's pretty heroic." Asui added.

"It's nice to know the pretty boy isn't that perfect."Mineta whispered to Sero.

"OH COME ON! Quit gushing over him! He's not that special!" Bakugou yelled again.

So I guess everyone's pretty much accepted it, that's good. Maybe now I can live a pretty normal school life….. If only.

* * *

(Meanwhile Outside Classroom 1-A)

A girl with black hair done in a ponytail and a man holding a camera stood outside the classroom, dressed in police uniforms, with the door open a crack.

The dark haired woman turned to whisper to the camera. "You heard it here first, UA Hero course class 1-A new student Yuuto Genji is related to a strong super villain family and was formerly quirkless. What an amazing scoop!"

* * *

(Author's Notes)

Thanks for the support on the last chapter, hope it continues. If you read this and enjoy, please let me know.


End file.
